The King Of Iron Fist Tournament
by HyperRyder76
Summary: The Eds Set Out On A Challenge To prove There martial arts skill.They want to become The King of Iron Fist (Chapter nine Up the secret to where eddy is has been revealed and the eds come to a reavealing conclusion)
1. Rumors

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd or Eddy I don't own Tekken characters either aint life a bowl of cherries!  
  
We Start In A very sunny day, the suns rays of light Shawn down on the land below everyone seemed to enjoy the weather.  
  
Especially the peach creek residents Ed, Edd and Eddy  
  
They Were Practicing martial arts in Edds back yard!  
  
"So how was your karate lesson, last night Eddy?" asked Edd  
  
"I finally reached black belt, what about you're Tae Kwan Do lesson?" replied Eddy  
  
"Me too, oh yeah and Ed how was you're wrestling club?" Asked Edd  
  
"I'm a little tea pot short and stuff, here is my handle here is the cream puff" sang Ed  
  
"This is bullshit! Everyone thinks we make a full of ourselves in martial arts I just wish there was a way to prove to them that we could achieve greatness!" Eddy said  
  
"Well Eddy look at this, it's an article in the paper!" said Edd  
  
Eddy grabbed the paper and started to read  
  
"Hmmmmm King of Iron Fist Tournament, have you got what it takes to beat the Tekken force, the prize for winning this tournament is the Mishima conglomerate. If you are interested please report to Shinjuku Japan and report to Mishima headquarters for sign up test!"  
  
"WOW THE MISHIMA CONGLOMERATE" Edd screamed  
  
"I've heard of that they own about 70% of the worlds defence industries there the biggest company ever and lead by Heihachi Mishima "explained eddy  
  
"Well boys pack your bags we're going to Shinjuku" said Edd  
  
To be Continued 


	2. The Flight

Ed Edd and Eddy are about to board the plane  
  
"Tickets please" said a man "Don't insult me, do you know who I am!" yelled eddy "Eddy, stop it!" whispered Edd "Tickets please young man" At the end of those words Eddy leapt into the air delivering a hard kick in the face to the man "Eddy, why are you so, rude?" asked Edd "Because I can be" said Eddy cheerfully  
  
They got on the plane  
  
"HEY LETS TAKE THOSE SEATS, THEY KICK ASS" yelled Eddy pointing to some seats at the front  
  
When they sat down Eds face began to go blue "What is it Ed you seem uncomfortable" said a very concerned Edd "I have not really ever been good at flying"  
  
Someone showed the passengers how to put the safety belt on. But Eddy was having trouble  
  
A stewardess came over to him  
  
"Hi can I help you with that "she said  
  
Eddy looked at her in astonishment "There you go all set" she said  
  
"I love you" said eddy  
  
When she walked away Eddy turned back and said "Come to eddy"  
  
Eddy stood up and started to follow her  
  
Just then the plane started taking off  
  
"Hey wait a minute, what's going on?" said Ed  
  
He looked out the window and shouted "AH WERE GONNA DIE, AH WERE ALL GONNA DIE AH AH AH"  
  
Just then Eddy had remembered he was standing up he rolled backwards and whacked his head from the part that stopped him the stewardess was in a chair in front of him "Um could you do that thing with my belt again?" he asked  
  
Edd had noticed something red in Eds pocket and pulled it out and there was another five of them. "Hey these are skittle wrappers" he said  
  
And then he looked at Ed  
  
He was making weird noises "AAAAAIIIIIGGGGHHHHHH YAII YAI YAI YAI AH OHHHHH AAAAWWAAAAAAA SAAAGGGGAAAAA PIKAADA PIKIKIADA" he yelled  
  
"oh no" he said 


	3. The Test

Hey I realise that not a lot of you liked the last part so I hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
The Eds have arrived in Mishima headquarters  
  
They approached the women on the desk  
  
"Um hello, we would like to sign up for The King of Iron Fist Tournament please" Said a very polite Edd  
  
"Ok but the rest of the combatants are adults I suggest you take the sign up test" replied the women  
  
"Sure, tell us where to go"  
  
"3rd door to the left on the second floor. Mister Heihachi will then instruct you on what to do"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
The Eds entered the door to find Heihachi Mishima and an empty hall  
  
Heihachi Mishima was a tall man who looked about 65 you wouldn't think of him fighting he probably only had a few years left in his life at best  
  
"You must be the three Eds" he said coldly  
  
"It is a great honour to meet you sir" they all said at once (EXEPT FROM HEIHACHI OF COURSE)  
  
"Ok the sign up test is simple. Simply fight me and if you can hurt me you can participate in the tournament. The one with one eyebrow can go first"  
  
Ed got into stance 


	4. Bring It On

Chapter 4: Bring it on  
  
Ed stayed in his stance looking very confident but really he was horrified sure Heihachi was old but surely he was a good fighter. He put all his fear aside, tried to be brave, sucked in his gut and threw his fist out for a lightning speed punch.  
  
Heihachi was thrown across the room; he hit the wall and wiped the blood from his face.  
  
"Shit, I'm in for it" Thought Ed  
  
Heihachi stood up and ran for Ed when he was close enough Ed jumped, wrapped his legs around Heihachis neck and forced him down.  
  
"Ok fine you may participate in the tournament now the one with the sock on his head" Said Heihachi  
  
Edd showed off a confident grin  
  
He Jumped at Heihachi with his legs In suddenly he let one out which hit Heihachi he put it back in hit him with the other one and pointed his feet down wards but before landing he lifted up his leg and kicked Heihachis stomach.  
  
Heihachi (Gasping for Air): ok (Gasp) You Can (Gasp) Participate (Gasp) Tournament (Gasp)  
  
Eddy (Cracking his fingers): Ok I'm next  
  
Eddy went down and started rotating on the floor and electricity was starting to rotate with him but he fired up after a few seconds and shouted "LIGHTNING SCREW UPPERCUT"  
  
Heihachi lay out cold on the floor  
  
Eddy: Well I guess I passed. 


	5. Thats What Am Talkin Bout

Disclaimer Ok I don't own Liu Kang  
  
Chapter 5: The Tournament  
  
The Tournament announcers had called the fighters to the arena.  
  
Announcer: Edd Fury and Marshall Law, enter the ring!  
  
Marshall Law was a Jeet Kun Doo expert he was extremely talented. But Edd only saw a Chinese man. He would not let that get in the way of his focus though.  
  
Eddy: COME ON DOUBLE D, YOU CAN TAKE THIS GUY!  
  
Announcer: Begin  
  
Edd ran towards Law jumping out for a running kick but Marshall ducked and when Edd went bye him he attacked from behind and went flying.  
  
Edd: Bastard!  
  
Edd got up and stood still  
  
Marshall then ran for him Edd kicked at light speed when Marshall was close he continued to kick for 4 more times he then punched Marshalls face elbowed his stomach and kicked his back when he fell.  
  
Marshall stood up and limped to where Edd was. Using his remaining strength he threw his fist at Edd. Luckily Edd grabbed his fist and punched Marshall a Whopper  
  
Edd: Yeah  
  
Announcer: Eddy Parker and Liu Kang, step into the ring!  
  
Eddy got into his stance and waited for an attack Liu didn't waste any time running at Eddy  
  
Eddy: This is what I'm talking about! Liu ran full speed at Eddy but Eddy ducked when Liu tried a punch and elbowed his stomach when Liu was in his painful state Eddy grabbed him and flung him on the ground.  
  
Liu got up faster than Eddy had anticipated and h punched Eddy in his face causing him to spit out a mouthful of blood.  
  
Eddy: Shit this is gonna be tough 


	6. Rock Solid Rage

Disclaimer: I also don't own Jin Kazama  
  
Chapter 6: Rock Solid Rage  
  
Eddy was terrified at the amount of energy Liu put in that punch defeating him was not going to be Easy.  
  
But his ego would not allow him to give up though his martial arts instructor had taught him better than that.  
  
He channelled all of his rage and shouted "KAMIKAZE OVERLOAD" in a matter of seconds he unleashed a wave of light speed punches, kicks and elbows he made a fifty hit combo into Liu Kang.  
  
Liu managed to stand up but Eddy was completely out cold  
  
Announcer: LIU KANG, WINS EDDY IS OUT  
  
Edd: Oh no Eddy is out of the Tournament, he couldn't handle his own strength!  
  
Announcer: NOW ED SMITH AND JIN KAZAMA, ENTER THE RING!  
  
Edd: Come on Ed, Eddy is out of the tournament and I don't want to miss a chance to meet you, in the finals!  
  
Announcer: Begin  
  
Jin Kazama was a mysterious 19 year old boy who always kept his hood up but Ed was determined to get through whatever tricks he would pull  
  
Jin begun by punching Ed in the face but Ed ducked and kneed his stomach Jin then punched Ed in the face in didn't miss he then ran for him jumping and grabbing Ed forcing him down when he was down Jin started punching Eds face  
  
Edd: NO ED YOU CAN DO THIS YOU CAN DESTROY HIM  
  
Ed (whispering to double d from the ring): oh come on this is a rare opportunity let me taste it a little longer.  
  
Edd: Eddy got put out because he expected nothing from his opponent don't make the same mistake Ed  
  
Ed: you're Right  
  
Ed got up immediately and grabbed Jin throwing him across the ring when he got up Ed Was already flying at him was his leg out ready for a kick  
  
When the kick got Jin He was out cold  
  
Ed: FOR EDDY  
  
To Be Continued 


	7. Ed Vs Edd

Chapter 7: The Semi Finals  
  
Edd and Ed got through there opponents with an intense battle in every match  
  
Of course the celebration of there victories were short lived  
  
The semi finals were Edd Fury and Ed Parker  
  
Announcer: FIGHT!  
  
Edd and Ed circled each other in the ring  
  
Each one didn't like the thought of having to beat the lifeless crap out of there friend just to take control of a company.  
  
But there pride had grown so strong  
  
They had come so far  
  
They had both been taught that emotion was nothing but something inside you that prevented you from your own will.  
  
That emotion was not to control them  
  
They both knew that this fight was about more than just fists and feet  
  
More than senseless violence  
  
But about the fate of there friendship  
  
Ed: Well attack me  
  
Edd: As you wish  
  
Edd ran at Ed  
  
Edd done a spinning kick but Ed ducked  
  
And came rising up with a lightning speed uppercut  
  
When Edd went flying Ed ran and jumped at Edd and punched his stomach when they were in the air.  
  
Edd fell to the ground with Ed still standing and in perfect condition  
  
Edd wiped the blood from his face  
  
Edd: Ed what happened to you Ed you didn't expect me to go easy on you did you?  
  
Edd: That's it  
  
Edd ran at Ed and punched Ed at lightning speed for about 15 times in the face and then finished off with a kick to the groin.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Oh did Edd win did that combo actually beat Ed or is Ed still in fighting form And what happened to Eddy where did he go after the match  
  
Oh Just Wait And See 


	8. The Fight Continues

Chapter 8: Conclusion  
  
Hey I guess you were wondering if double d won  
  
And what happened to Eddy  
  
Well these questions will be answered in this chapter  
  
(Oh yeah before I start the story if you want intensity in the fights imagine the song Satellite by P.O.D while the fight scenes are on )  
  
Edd Looked at the bloody pulp he had beaten his friend too  
  
It pained him too see Ed like this  
  
But Ed was disgusted at what Edd had done  
  
Ed got up and started Pounding Edds stomach with powerful punches each one more deadly than the other one  
  
Edd: ED WHAT ARE YOU DOING!  
  
Ed: YOU ARE NOT THE DOUBLE D I ONCE KNEW  
  
Edd: I was only trying to win.  
  
Ed: you beat me to a miserable pulp but you weren't going to stop there  
  
Ed: YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME HIGH AND DRY SITTING THERE COUGHING BLOOD TAKING MY LAST BREATHS.  
  
Edd: THAT'S A LIE ED YOU'RE MY FRIEND  
  
Ed: SHUT UP  
  
Ed then kicked Edds stomach and elbowed his face with a powerful rage in both the blows.  
  
Meanwhile back at the cul de sac  
  
The rest of the kids (except Eddy) were sitting in Kevin's living room looking at the fight on television.  
  
Nazz: Look at them go they have beaten each other up miserably and they still refuse to give up.  
  
Kevin: Now this is a show the dorks are slaughtering each other.  
  
Nazz slaps Kevin's face  
  
Nazz: YOU INSENSITIVE JERK ED AND DOUBLE D ARE HURT AND POOR EDDY IS MISSING WHY DID I EVER AGREED TO GO OUT WITH YOU? I WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU THE EDS CAN DO ANYTHING TWICE AS GOOD AS YOU ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOU AND YOUR STUPID BIKE.  
  
Everyone stares at Nazz  
  
Kevin: Gee Nazz I'm sorry.  
  
Nazz: I hate you  
  
A tear drops from Nazzes face  
  
Nazz (thinking): Poor Eds I hope they call it a draw  
  
(Back At fight)  
  
Edd: I don't know how much longer I can take Es powerful punches  
  
Edd: please don't do this  
  
Ed noticed what he was doing to double d  
  
Ed: what am I doing?  
  
To Be Continued  
  
(Claps hands)  
  
Kazuya: Nice one Nazz  
  
Oh I'm sorry I didn't answer what happened to Eddy sorry but I haven't figured that part out yet  
  
But I Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter 


	9. Home Again

Chapter 9: conclusion (for real this time)  
  
Ed: Double D what have we become we are pounding the living crap each other and for what money corrupt money.  
  
Edd: you are right Heihachi Mishima will pay for putting us in the ring  
  
Edd and Ed leave the Arena  
  
Kevin: What are the dorks doing.  
  
Nazz: YES THEY QUIT  
  
Ed and Double D confront Heihachi in Mishima HQ  
  
Heihachi: What do you want?  
  
Double D: Revenge for pitting us against each other  
  
Heihachi: you put yourself in I had nothing to do with it.  
  
Double D: Tell you what I'll spare you but the next time you announce a tournament I'll be on top of you like a ton of bricks.  
  
The Eds return home  
  
To find the Cul De Sac totally empty  
  
When they entered Eds house there was a big banner saying  
  
GOOD JOB GUYS  
  
With everyone jumping out of nowhere  
  
Everyone: SURPRISE  
  
Edd: wow a surprise party.  
  
Ed: Yeah take me to your cake  
  
Nazz: um where's Eddy  
  
Edd: I don't know he disappeared after he lost the tournament  
  
Ed: Hmmmmm yeah I wonder when he's coming back.  
  
Edd: I know Eddy He will be back soon  
  
Ed: I can't sit here knowing that Eddy is gone.  
  
Edd: Yes we should start to look  
  
Kevin: Double d  
  
Edd: yes Kevin.  
  
Kevin: stay out of trouble ok?  
  
Edd just slightly nodded  
  
Ed and Double D went out on another quest to find  
  
Meanwhile  
  
We see a small dark figure of what appears to be Eddy his face hidden by the hood of his jacket.  
  
He appears to be in a small dojo  
  
With a punching bag  
  
Every second he blasted the bag with lethal hard kicks  
  
The fire within him raged hotter than ever before  
  
He immediately kicked the bag so hard it burst open violently  
  
5 hours later  
  
Ed and Double D return to the cul de sac  
  
Nazz: well did you find him  
  
Edd: no but we found this  
  
Edd hands Nazz a small piece of paper  
  
Nazz begins to read it  
  
It said  
  
Guys I'm not as good as I thought I was I need serious training if you need me I wont be back until 11pm tonight and at 12 in the afternoon I will return back to the dojo you guys are gonna see a lot less from me from now on.  
  
Nazz: well at least he's ok  
  
Double d: he's far from ok he's training at a dojo because he lost and he is quite a sensitive guy when you really see him.  
  
Nazz: you're his friend you guys should be able to help him.  
  
Double d: you're right I'll help him through this.  
  
Ed: Mishima did seem rather, suspicious at times  
  
Edd: your right maybe it wasn't liu kang that got him, fired up  
  
Ed: it was probably liu kang we have no proof of Mishima being guilty of anything.  
  
Edd: Doesn't it seem troubling that we thought we were the best until we were at that tournament.  
  
Ed: technically only Eddy lost.  
  
Edd: yes, but we could be next  
  
Ed: Hmmmmm you might just be on to something.  
  
Edd: That's it I'm joining Eddy in his training  
  
To be continued 


End file.
